Free standing location markers usually consist of a supporting base onto which an upright is mounted.
The upright may for example take the form of a cone shaped collar, an elongate tubular member with a hollow centre, or a sheet of plastic or metal that can be curved to fit a receiving opening in the base. Furthermore, location markers are usually provided with a reflective area to alert oncoming traffic or pedestrians of potentially dangerous conditions or to indicate marked-off areas.
While most location markers are manufactured from a yieldable material to withstand a fall or external impact caused, for example, by a collision with a vehicle, the main purpose of a location marker is to convey a message to a person approaching the marker. Usually, such message can only be effectively conveyed when the location marker is in its upright position, in which case the reflective area is correctly displayed and in sight of the observer or intended recipient. Accordingly, recovery of a location marker to its original orientation and shape, after impact, is quite important.
Often, however, strong winds, people and motor vehicles knock over or displace location markers from their intended positions causing them to be not as effective in conveying the intended message to the recipient.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide a free-standing location marker, which addresses, at least in part, the abovementioned shortcomings.